


Lovely Friends for the Soul

by juricii



Category: The Writer's Block
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddle Fic!, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Female Friendship, Feminine pronouns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I LOVE THEM /p, Juricii uses She/Her, King | Bia uses They/Them, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nemo uses She/Her, Nonbinary-Female Friendship, Nonbinary-Male Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Quaxy uses He/Him or They/Them, USE THEIR CORRECT PRONOUNS OR I WILL HUNT YOU PERSONALLY, WILL DIE FOR THEM :'))), WILL NOT HESITATE TO SHANK A HOE IF U DONT, liSTEN THEY ARE SO POGGERS, masculine pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Sometimes, it's a necessity to stop and take a break. Sometimes, that break, is cuddling with others you're close to. To Juricii, it's cuddling with those she considers her family.
Relationships: Juricii (The Writer's Block) & Nemo (The Writer's Block), King | Bia (The Writer's Block) & Juricii (The Writer's Block), Nemo & Juricii & King | Bia & Quaxy (The Writer's Block), Nemo (The Writer's Block) & King | Bia (The Writer's Block), Quaxy (The Writer's Block) & Juricii (The Writer's Block), Quaxy (The Writer's Block) & King | Bia (The Writer's Block), Quaxy (The Writer's Block) & Nemo (The Writer's Block)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Writer's Block





	Lovely Friends for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kingly_Monarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingly_Monarch/gifts), [LesEnfantsPleurent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesEnfantsPleurent/gifts), [Malaise_Incarnate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaise_Incarnate/gifts).



> Once again, I will reiterate: RESPECT THEIR PRONOUNS. I WILL PERSONALLY FIGHT YOU IF YOU DON'T. THAT IS ALL, THANK YOU.
> 
> Quaxy: He/Him, occasionally They/Them  
> Juricii (Me): She/Her (But any is fine)  
> King | Bia: They/Them  
> Nemo: She/Her  
> \---  
> Anyways, I love all of them, and cuddle fics live rent free in my head,,,so,,,yEP.

Juricii was drained. _Absolutely drained._ She enjoyed being around people and messing around with them, but in the end she still had her limits. Thankfully, there were always a group of people she felt comfortable going to, during these times--Quaxy, King, and Nemo. They were lovely people and were reliable and incredibly kind. Quaxy, despite being younger than her, felt like an older sibling, teasing her on the daily, but still nonetheless overprotective. King was the more chill one of them all, opting to watch all the antics from the outside, but sometimes joining in when they felt like it. Nemo, was rather interesting. She was practically a cryptid, but that didn’t make anyone necessarily feel _awkward_ with her. She was surprisingly friendly and outgoing despite said-title of Cryptid.

Juricii walked into the shared house, and called out for Quaxy. She just wanted to hang out and get her daily dose of cuddles with the younger one. He greeted her happily and held out his arms when he saw the exhausted look on the girl’s face. Juricii immediately relaxed into his embrace, and he lightly dragged them over to the couch in the living room. She dunked her head into the spot between his neck and shoulders, and groaned. He ran his hands through her hair.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on, ‘Ricii?” He softly spoke.

Juricii mumbled something unintelligible, and he chuckled. “Care to repeat that? I couldn’t hear you the first time.”

The girl sighed. “I said, _school. I hate it._ ” She complained. Quaxy gave the younger girl a sympathetic nod and small hum.

“Yeah, I feel you. But, you know, you always have me, King, and Nemo to help you out, if you ever need it. Speaking of which, would you like me to call them down here? They are doing homework right now, but I’m pretty sure those assignments aren’t due for a while.” Quaxy asked her calmly.

Juricii bit her lip in contemplation. “Are you _sure_ they won’t mind?” He nodded confidently. “Okay, um, sure. I’d like that.” He gave her a light smile.

“Bia! Nemo! Get down here! There’s a cuddle session going on!” He hollered. Immediately, a few doors upstairs creaked, signaling the opening of them, and two heads popped out, and the figures zoomed down the stairs.

“I am, _awoke._ ” Nemo stated. Nemo immediately jumped on the couch, and got close to the two, and Bia just smiled and shook their head in exasperation. Nonetheless, they also indulged in it, and snuggled up close to the other three.

“Has anything been going on to cause this to happen, ‘Ricii?” Bia asked, just a tad bit concerned. Juricii shrugged awkwardly.

“Nothing big, just, _school._ I hate it there, and it just feels like teachers are purposely piling workloads onto us with no restraint. It’s just so, _tiring._ ”

Bia gave her a knowing smile. “Ah, yeah. I’ve been there before, I totally feel. I can call the school and say you’re sick--if you’re feeling overwhelmed, you should take a mental health break.” They pat her head comfortingly, and Nemo hugged Juricii tighter than ever. Quaxy hummed in agreement.

“I… would, really like that. I’m sorry for overreacting, though.” Juricii whispered embarrassedly.

Nemo flicked the girl’s forehead lightly. “Oi! Nothing is overreacting. If it means something serious to you, then it’s important and anyone who says otherwise, sucks!”

Juricii lets out a small giggle. “Thanks, Nemo.” Nemo smiled brightly at her, giving her a thumbs up.

The silence then takes over, but it’s not one of awkwardness nor is it uncomfortable, but rather, it brings a sense of peace and calmness that is uncommon in the house, due to all of their eccentric personalities clashing _(in a good way)._ Juricii slowly falls asleep, eyes flicking open and closing soon after. She let out a small yawn, as her body slowly limped into the others. Before completely losing consciousness, she smiled. _She had an amazing found-family by her side._ She loved them immensely, sibling-to-sibling.

_She was glad she met them._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In all seriousness though, they are all so amazing, and I really _do _find a sense of comfort and adoration in them; they are really great and I would die for them :')__


End file.
